No matter how much storage space is provided in the typical home, there is always a need for more. The use of shelving units provides a means for storing many items along a single vertical surface; however, in many cases closets, cabinets, garages, basements, and storage sheds are still quickly filled to capacity. Any attempt to add additional storage space which is easily accessible quickly competes with living space in a typical home.
Any storage space created in inaccessible spaces is inconvenient to reach and often requires the use of a ladder or similar device to access. Furthermore, such inaccessible locations are a safety issue, particularly for children and older adults.
Various attempts have been made to provide overhead storage units. Examples of these attempts can be seen by reference to several U.S. patents. U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,544, issued in the name of Beckerman, describes an overhead storage apparatus which swings downward from a ceiling location in order to provide access to a plurality of storage compartments.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,851,376, issued in the name of D'Agostino, describes a pull down overhead storage shelf with a spring rewinding mechanism for returning the shelf to an upward location.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each of these references suffer from one (1) or more of the aforementioned disadvantages. Many such devices are difficult or dangerous to deploy or retract. Also, many such devices do not provide sufficient securement for contained objects during deployment and retraction, or may upset or damage those objects. Furthermore, many such devices are limited as to the amount of storage space they can provide. Accordingly, there exists a need for an overhead storage device without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.